


I've got you, love

by I_sin_upon_a_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character, Pining, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_sin_upon_a_star/pseuds/I_sin_upon_a_star
Summary: During a solo hunt, everything goes wrong so Sam has to call a certain demon for help. Realizations occur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another mooseley fic, this was written around 3 am and is terribly ooc.

It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but as Sam had come to quickly realize over the years, it was _never_ that simple when it came to him or his brother. The thing with a haunted house, it was usually a ghost that was doing the haunting, not some ghost that were trapped in another dimension and trying to get out. It was some poltergeist shit, and that left one option.

Only one thing could be done and that was burn the house before the ghost escaped into this dimension, and if they did, there would be a serious problem. But things couldn’t be that simple, could they?

Now here he was, trying to add pressure to his abdomen as the blood quickly seeped out, leaving one of his beloved flannels a stained mess. The two gashes on his head were deep, but not as bad as the one on his abdomen and chest, and Sam had to fight to stay on his feet.

“ **vel una excedere facti sunt”**

When a giant, glowing arm came from the room and knocked him into the nearest wall, Sam coughed up blood and was once again fighting the urge to close his eyes and let unconsciousness take him. This was serious and he couldn’t do this on his own.

“Fuck...” He gasped, nearly choking on more blood that made its way to his mouth as he pulled out his phone. Dean was out of the question. He needed someone who wasn’t human, and so that left only two other people. Despite the blurring vision and the slight dark edges forming, he was able to find the contact and call. On the second ring, the thick accent spoke up, sounding slightly pleased.

“Hello, Moose. While I do enjoy hearing your voice, you’ve caught me at a bad time. I’m busy with-”

“Cr..crowley..” Sam’s voice was raspy and weak, almost like it was fading. The king of Hell noticed and from where he was, became alarmed immediately.

“Sam? What’s going on?” Crowley questioned and Sam took a slow, shuttering breath as if to answer, but was interrupted by coughing up more blood.

“Solo...hunt..” Sam stumbled for his words, clearly disoriented. “not..not a regular-” Again, the deep and foreboding voice growled through the entire house, sending shiver down Sam’s already shaking bones.

“ **tempus coniungere”**

On the other end, Crowley tensed up at the words and stood from his chair, but Sam didn’t know that. Not that he really could notice anything much at this point besides his warm blood against his cold body.

“Where are you?” The demon’s voice shook and again, Sam didn’t catch it. He barely even noticed the question, but it was finally answered.

“Ashley..o-ohio..west street..” Before he had time to even state the address, Crowley was there, kneeling down and shaking his head.

“For God’s sake, Moose.” Crowley muttered, barely able to hide his worry. All he could see were the gashes on Sam’s head, but when he looked down, he noticed the pool of blood forming from the two wounds on the hunter’s torso. “Fucking hell, Sam.” The demon mumbled, biting his lips in worry at how pale the hunter looked from all the blood loss. He was about to grab him and pop out when the walls started shaking and an angry growl erupted, voices shouting and pleading all at once,

**“** **claudere oculis vestris** **”**

**“vade ad lucem”**

**“** **deditionem** **”**

**“** **morietur** **”**

The glowing arm from before returned, this time accompanied by multiple ones that all aimed to grab the dying human and king of hell. Before they had an opportunity to grab Sam and drag him into who knew what, Crowley managed to transport them out of the house, narrowly escaping a hand that grazed his body.

“I won’t even ask how you managed to get yourself into that mess.” Crowley muttered, quickly helping Sam stay on his feet as the taller swayed lightly. He sighed and snapped his fingers once more, starting a fire to burn the house down. “You’re welcome.” The demon glanced to Sam’s abdomen, narrowing his eyes. He was about to say something when the hunter stumbled again, only for Crowley to help him like before. “I’ve got you, love.” He said softly without thinking, holding on tighter when the human finally lost consciousness.  

.

.

.

When Sam started to regain consciousness, he realized that he was no longer fighting for his life, but back in his own bed. How did he even get here? The last thing he could remember…

Oh.

Crowley had saved him and had even used his powers to burn down the house. But how did the demon get him into the bunker with all the protective wards they had up? Shouldn’t it have been impossible? But as Sam thought it over, it _was_ Crowley, and he was always surprising them. As he started to sit up, a dull throb of pain snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced down. Did Crowley help with this as well? There was no indication that his abdomen had even been sliced open a few hours ago. Sam pressed his lips together, wondering when Crowley had done all of this. He couldn’t even recall passing out. The last thing he could remember was the demon burning the house and helping him stay on his feet.

 _“I’ve got you, love.”_ Sam’s eyes widened when he thought about what the king of hell had said to him. That wasn’t what he said, was it? Could it have been the lack of blood that made him think Crowley said that? He had to clearly be out of it to believe Crowley had said that to him, but that was all he could think about now.

 _“I’ve got you, love.”_ Echoed in his mind, causing a pink flush to spread across his cheeks and neck.

There was no way Sam could have imagined that. For some reason, the way his lips moved and the way his words had been softly spoken was clear as day to the younger Winchester. When he thought back to the moment, the demon’s brown eyes had been filled with worry and Sam sat there, confused to how he hadn’t noticed before.

How was he only catching onto all of this now? Even on the phone Crowley’s voice had been full of worry as it shook, but he had missed it. Until now. Now that he was fully aware, Sam could recall everything.

He could remember Crowley’s pleased voice when he answered, the fact that he was right in the middle of something until Sam had croaked out his name. Sam could distinctly recall the sound of a metal chair hurriedly scraping against the floor, and the fact Crowley had somehow made it to him in seconds flat, those brown eyes filled with worry.

 _“I’ve got you, love.”_ Sam swallowed and walked out of his room, needing to think about and digest the information. As he walked into the living room he spotted Castiel on the sofa, looking off into space.

“Hey, Cas. Where’s Dean?” Sam spoke up and the angel turned to him, looking him over.

“Dean went out to grab some dinner for us. He’s upset that Crowley managed to get in here. Even though he did save you.” He nearly flinched, knowing his brother despised the demon.

“Yeah. I don’t know how he managed to get me back here.” Sam admitted, swallowing when the angel tilted his head and continued to stare deep into his eyes.

“You could have called me.” Castiel said, sounding suspicious that Sam had called Crowley instead. “Angels are far superior at healing injuries than demons are.”

“It was a split-second decision, Cas.” Sam tried to explain, unaware that he had a light blush on his cheeks.

“You trust Crowley?” Castiel asked, not too surprised to Sam’s own astonishment.

“Unlike Dean, yeah. I do.” The younger hated how Castiel seemed to be looking straight through him. His confusion grew when the angel gave him a small smile.

“It is obvious you two care for each other. Your bond is like the one I share with Dean-” Sam held up a hand, stopping the angel from speaking.

“Woah, slow down. What are you talking about, Cas?” Sam’s flush had darkened to the amusement of the angel.

“I think you know very well to what I’m saying, Sam.” The hunter groaned, wondering how Cas could be so observant to this, and oblivious when it came to Dean. “I’ve known for quite some time about Crowley’s feelings towards you.” Sam stopped, looking at Castiel with wide eyes.

“Wait. You’ve known?” Castiel nodded, seemingly unperturbed by the whole thing. “How did you know?”

“Crowley likes to tease you the most, and I’ve noticed he tends to always stick closer to you when there was danger.” The angel frowned and looked like he had forgotten something. “Also, there’s the fact that he is constantly seeking approval from you ever since the trials.”

“How did I not catch all of that?” Sam muttered, worrying on his bottom lip.

“I also know for a fact the feeling between you two is mutual. You’ve stood up for Crowley multiple times even when Dean wanted nothing to do with him.”

“He’s not a bad person.” Sam immediately said, not thinking about his words. “He’s helped us out when we needed all the help we could get.”

“You also have a tendency to stare at his lips a lot.” Sam shook his head, wanting to get Castiel to stop.

“Okay, okay. I get it. You can stop now.” Sam groaned, face flaming hot. “How long have you known?”

“For about two years.” Castiel said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Dean has only now started to catch on.” Ah, there it was. Even his own brother was starting to catch on, and he was no doubt not too pleased about this.

“No wonder Dean hates Crowley even more lately.” They were always at odds, but Dean was still acting like an overprotective big brother. “He’s not going to like this.” Sam shook his head, a small grin forming at all the possibilities of his brothers’ reactions.

“Will you tell Crowley?” Castiel questioned and Sam sighed.

“Cas, it’s not that easy-“

“Yes it is, Sam.” The angel rose his eyebrow. “You and Crowley have been…what’s the word...” Castiel paused to think but soon spoke up again, “pining for each other.” The younger flushed at the word choice and cleared his throat.

“I wouldn’t say pining.” He held up his hands in surrender when Cas shot him a glare. “Okay, okay, continue.”

“Sam, I know what pining is. I first experienced it when I was human and-“

“Cas, I know.” Sam said suddenly, looking at him with a small smile. “You’re really clueless, you know that?” The hunter asked, laughing softly.

“Sam, I don’t get what’s so funny.”

“Dude, you’re over here preaching to me about pining, but if there were an award for it, you and my brother would win first place.” For the first time, Sam witnessed Castiel flush.

“I think we should end our conversation here. It was nice talking with you, Sam.” Castiel’s face was still red as he turned away, leaving Sam smirking to himself.

“Cas, trust me on this. You should tell him too.” The hunter made his way into the library, in deep thought as he sat down in front of the laptop that was still on the table. Was Castiel right? Would it be that simple to call Crowley and tell him? No. It couldn’t be because he was a Winchester, and things were never that simple for him.

He should thank him though. Crowley was always saving them and coming to their aid, sometimes without so much as a thank you. Making up his mind, he hit call and was surprised to hear that Crowley had picked up on the first ring.

“Moose, if you’re hurt again, I swear to God.” Sam smiled softly, picking up on the worry this time.

“Thank you.” He said, relaxing for some reason. “For saving me.” It was quiet for a few seconds, but he heard the demon give a small sigh.

“You’re welcome, Moose. Next time, do me a favor and be more careful.” Crowley muttered and Sam swallowed, the words from before echoing in his head again, _“I’ve got you, love.”_ The hunter was fighting a battle, trying to think of something to say. “Not that I mind you calling, but you could have just texted me, Sam.”

“Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice.” It came out on impulse, and it was worth it to hear Crowley hum softly, practically against his ear.

“Well, I certainly don’t mind hearing your voice either, darling.” Sam shivered as Crowley basically purred that into the phone, distracting him for a split second. The human finally processed the demon’s words and flushed darkly, biting his lips. Darling? He actually liked that one. Not as much as love, but it was a close second. “You sound better.” Sam winced, remembering how his voice had been nothing but a gasp.

“I’m surprised you could even understand what I was saying.”

“Supernatural hearing, Moose.” He could practically hear the demon smirking on the other end.

“Weren’t you busy?” Sam smirked when the demon huffed.

“Not busy enough to let my favorite Winchester die.” Sam wondered for a moment what would make Crowley ‘busy enough’ but didn’t comment on it. “I’m surprised you called me, Sam. You could have as easily called feathers to help you.” It was true, he could have.

“I could have, but I trust you as much as I trust Castiel.” He stopped and then added “Hell, I trust you with my life more.” Sam muttered, catching the barely audible hitch of breath. “And before you assume things, yes, I meant it.”

“You trust a demon with your life before an angel?” Crowley teased, but Sam heard past the teasing tone and in fact heard a quivering, surprised voice.

“You aren’t just any demon, Crowley.” Sam chuckled, well aware of the obvious flirting, but what did he really have to lose?  In fact, he had more to gain than lose.

“I suppose I’m not.” There was amusement in the demon’s voice. “I guess being the king of hell can have its advantages.” Crowley thought aloud, and Sam licked his lips.

“I doubt it’s being king that gives you all of those advantages. You’re _Crowley.”_

“Are you insinuating I’m special, Moose?”  Crowley was teasing again, so Sam went with what his gut was telling him.

“I’m not exactly insinuating if I clearly said it.” Sam smirked, glad to surprise the demon again.

“I must say, I am flattered. It’s not every day a Winchester compliments you. Let alone your favorite one.” Crowley purred this time, and Sam shivered just like before.

“Is there a reason why I’m your favorite one?” Sam thought about what Castiel said, hoping, even praying for the same answer.

“I have a list, Moose. Should I recite the whole thing?” Sam pretended to ponder for a moment.

“No, but I think one reason would suffice.” He smirked at the small chuckle, falling into more ease with the conversation.

“I’ll give you two reasons, darling.” Sam bit his lips in order to stop the pleased sigh from escaping. “For one, you’re more level headed than your brother and actually plan ahead. Lastly, you’re selfless.” Crowley spoke softly, catching Sam by surprise. “You rarely do anything for your own personal gain, Sam. You put others before yourself constantly.” The hunter was left blushing softly, lips parted.

“Is that really a good thing though?” Sam tried to tease, knowing he had caused so many problems by putting the wrong type of people before himself.

“You were trying to do the right thing, even if it didn’t turn out that way. I think it proves the goodness of your heart, darling.” Speaking of his heart, Sam’s stopped for a second at the words. “It’s rare to find a heart like yours these days.” The hunter swallowed, not sure what to say. “It looks like I gave you three reasons instead.” Crowley mumbled, and Sam froze, finally realizing what Crowley had implied. His heart was a reason?

Oh god. His _heart_ was a reason.

_“I’ve got you, love.”_

_“I’ve got you, love.”_

_“I’ve got you, love.”_

_“I’ve got you, love.”_

Sam snapped.

“I love you too, Crowley.”

The words flew out before Sam could really think about what he was saying. When he realized what he said, the hunter’s body froze as his heart raced a mile a minute. All he could hear was his pounding heart and the silence coming from Crowley.

Shit, what had he done?

Crowley was utterly silent for once, and Sam hated it. He wished the demon would say something, anything to end the horrible awkward silence. What was he going to-

“Say that again, Sam.” Crowley’s voice was rough and shaky, just as Sam’s was.

“I love you too.” Sam managed to say it again to his own amazement. Crowley exhaled shakily, and God, it felt so good to say those words.

“Do you mean that, darling?” The voice was right against his ear and Sam choked on his own breath, his body warming up as the demon pressed into him. The soft lips against his ear had Sam biting his lips, his thoughts a jumbled mess.  Despite the protective wards supposedly not working, he could care less about them as he dropped his phone into his lap.

 “Yes.” He breathed out, holding back a shudder when Crowley gave a pleased sigh, the breath warm against his skin. Sam gasped when the demon grabbed his jaw and brought him in for a kiss. His eyes closed and he immediately kissed back, not caring about the awkward position. When they pulled back, Crowley gave a small, but genuine smile.

“How long?” The demon asked, his thumb caressing his jaw lightly, ghosting over the light stubble.

“Over a year.” Sam mumbled, flushing when a finger trailed over his Adams’ apple slowly. “Probably longer. Before the trials.” He admitted.

“That’s quite a while to have a crush, Sam.” Crowley whispered, still tracing feather light touches against the neck. “But I would be lying if I tried to deny how long I’ve liked you, darling.” The demon smirked, lips ghosting across Sam’s jaw, causing the hunter to swallow. “Although I am curious, why tell me now?” Flushing, the hunter licked his lips and spoke up,

“I remember you telling me something today, before I passed out. It made me realize that you possibly felt the same.” Sam whispered, and Crowley furrowed his brows before it dawned on him.

“You heard that?” Crowley seemed surprised, and Sam loved the flush that spread over the demon’s cheeks.

“I’m glad I did.” Sam mumbled, pulling the demon in for another kiss, which was eagerly returned. They only stopped when there was the sound of bags dropping on the floor and a gruff, almost pissed off voice.

“What is it with you a demon’s, Sammy?” Dean didn’t look pleased at all, just like Sam had expected. “Look, I’m not too pleased about this, I mean it’s _Crowley._ But damn it, if you’re happy Sammy…then fuck it.” Dean groaned, rubbing his face tiredly as he set a cold glare at the demon. “If you try _any_ funny business, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Dean set one more glare for good measure and headed into the kitchen, grumbling about needing a drink under his breath.

“That went better than expected.” Crowley hummed. “He only threated to kill me once this time.”

“I think Cas talked to him.” Sam speculated. “He’s the only one that can get Dean to see reason.”

“Don’t be too hard on him, Sam. I wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone for messing with you either.” Crowley whispered, giving him one final kiss before popping away, leaving Sam with a red face.

“Gross.” Dean gagged, causing Sam to roll his eyes.

“Lay off, Dean. I think we both know there’s a certain angel you wouldn’t mind kissing.” Dean choked, face red like his younger brothers now.

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean huffed, muttering a “Bitch.” Sam only smirked, chucking softly.

“Jerk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get together too
> 
> (Also, some Mooseley smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a second chapter, but I thought "Why the hell not?" So here we are.

Crowley had only been gone for an hour, but Sam already missed the soft, warm lips that so easily melded with his own. He licked his lips, wondering if the taste of the demon was still on his mouth. If he thought demon blood had been addicting, this surely surpassed it.

“So, are and Crowley… boyfriends now or what?” Dean asked randomly and the younger flushed at the word choice.

“Boyfriends seems a little elementary.” His brother rose an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Whatever. I was just curious.” Sam held back a smirk and glanced to the direction Castiel had wondered off to.

“What about you and Cas?” It never failed to amuse him how worked up Dean became over the simple subject.

“Sammy, I swear-“

“Dean, I’m serious. How long are you going to wait?” Dean stopped and slumped, his eyes becoming distant.

“Look, this isn’t easy for me, alright? I’ve only felt like this a few times in my life, and it’s never been this intense.” He was proud of his brother for finally admitting that out loud, but it still didn’t help the fact that the two were tiptoeing around each other.

“I know it’s not easy, Dean. Hell, if it hadn’t been for the fact I heard what Crowley said, I probably wouldn’t have told him how I felt. Trust me, I know how it feels.” Dean seemed to relax a little bit at his younger brother’s words, but there was still something troubling him.

“That’s the thing, Sammy. You knew how he felt in the end. I have no idea how Cas feels.” Dean glares when he hears his brother snort, crossing his arms like a petulant child. “What’s so funny?” He huffs, still glaring.

“It’s ironic, I suppose. We were both oblivious. Crowley obviously liked me, and the same goes for Cas with you.”

“Damn it, Sam! You can’t know that for sure.”

“Do you really want to bet?” The younger challenged, shaking his head. “Dude, Cas loves you.” Dean’s face turned a brilliant shade of pink at the words and he shook his head quickly.

“Don’t say things that aren’t true.” Sam ran a hand down his face, trying hard to not groan in exasperation. He didn’t say it, but he was close to losing his shit and locking the two in Dean’s room. Of course, Castiel could teleport out, but it would be worth the try. “Cas just sees me as family.”

“Dean, Cas sees _me_ as family. You mean so much more to him.” Again, the blush on Dean’s face darkened even further. “He always talks about that incredible bond you share, and how strong it is. Fuck, he even compared it to the one I share with _Crowley.”_ That seemed to catch Dean by surprise, and he blinked a few times.

“…When did he say that?” His brother asked, and Sam was internally sighing with relief. Maybe he finally got him.

“A few hours ago, right before he urged me to tell Crowley how I felt.” Sam smiled at how Dean bit his lips, the gears obviously turning in his head. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. As his brother was obviously thinking, Sam got his phone from under the table and sent a text to Cas.

_Sam: Hey, come back to the table, Dean needs to talk to you._

A few seconds later, there was a vibration.

_Cas: I still don’t understand texting. But why didn’t he just come to me?_

Sam grinned evilly and quickly sent back a reply.

_Sam: He’s researching something for a new hunt._

There was a second of silence before his phone went off again.

_Cas: Okay, I’ll be right there._

While it may have been a completely juvenile and simple way to get the two together, Sam found he really didn’t care. Now, time to get Dean back to talking about Cas.

“Dean, you alright there?” Sam asked, snapping his brother out of his deep thoughts.

“I don’t know, Sammy. I’m just…thinking. Fuck, I don’t even know what to think.”

“You could think about telling him how you feel.” Sam supplied, biting the inside of his lips to keep from smiling as he saw an approaching figure in the doorway behind Dean.

“Easy for you to say, Sammy. You heard Crowley tell you how he felt, how am I supposed to know how Cas feel’s when he hasn’t said anything?” Dean snapped, rubbing at face and unaware of the angel behind him. “I can’t just go up to him and say ‘Hey, Cas. You’re my best friend, but I’ve been in love with you for over four years. I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.’” Dean stopped and shook his head. “Sam, I couldn’t deal with it if he rejected me.”

“Who said I would reject you?” Castiel asked, his face even more red than Dean’s. The human completely froze, his eyes the size of saucers.

“Ca-Cas?!” Dean quickly jumped from the chair and turned around, coming face to face with the angel. “Wha-what uhhh how...how much of that did you hear?” Dean stuttered, fumbling over his words.

“Enough.” The angel whispered, coming closer and right into Dean’s personal space. “Dean...” Cas glanced to the hunter’s lips, causing the other to promptly lick them. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, oh god yes.” And Cas did, he kissed Dean passionately, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Dean didn’t hesitate to grab the angel’s sides and hold him there, his eyes slipping shut.

When they eventually pulled away, Sam was nowhere in sight.

“Dean, was that what you wanted to tell me?” Castiel asked, lips swollen from the kissing session.

“Huh?” Dean asked, frowning in confusion.

“Sam sent me a text, telling me to come in here because you needed to tell me something.” The human was still confused, until it all started to click together.

“That cunning little shit.” Dean mumbled, although he wasn’t angry at all. “He did that, so you would hear how I felt about you.”

“Oh. So, he…pranked me?” It didn’t really feel like a prank though.

“A good type of prank.” Dean smiled, pulling the angel in for another kiss.

“Dean?” Cas breathed as they parted for air, his eyes still shut.

“Yeah, baby?” The angel smiles at the pet name and pulling Dean closer.

“I love you too.” Dean stops breathing for a second and kisses him all over again, holding _his_ angel in his arms.

“God, Cas. I’ve wanted to tell you that for a long time.” There were tears in the human’s eyes, but he blinks them away and smiles. “Come on, baby. There’s something else I’ve wanted to do with you for a long time as well.” He purrs into the shorter man’s ear, smirking as he shudders and eagerly nods. With that, Dean leads Cas into his room, holding his hand.

.

.

.

As Sam sat on his bed, he felt a warm puff of breath against his ear, causing him to shudder and bite his lips. As lips trailed down the side of his neck, Sam groaned softly. “Crowley?” It wasn’t a question, more of a quiet sight of pleasure. He let out a gasp as arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him against a sturdy chest. A shudder ran up his spine as a warm chest was pressed against his back, keeping him tightly secured.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was today?” Crowley whispered into his ear and Sam couldn’t stop as another shudder ran though him, his teeth still digging into his bottom lip. Crowley kissed his neck softly, resting his chin on the hunter’s shoulder as his fingers start to slowly unbutton the flannel shirt.

Sam’s breath hitches at the sight, watching with half lidded eyes as his buttons are slowly being undone by the demon behind him. This shouldn’t be so arousing, but the younger Winchester is already hard as a rock.

“A large part of me wants to ban you from hunting.” Crowley growls into his ear in that deep accent of his, the words like rich chocolate in Sam’s ears.  “You could have died before I got there.” The demon growls again, somehow pulling Sam closer against his chest as he gives a shaky sigh. “I can’t lose you, Sam.” Crowley says into his ear, kissing down his neck. The hunter doesn’t know how to respond to the protective tone, but he really loves it more than he should. As the warm hands undo the last button, they happily explore the available chest and take their sweet time.

“Crow-“ Sam sucks in a breath, groaning as the fingers start to pinch and rub at his nipples. He squirms in pleasure, trying so hard not to moan.

“Who knew you’d be so sensitive, darling?” The king of hell breathes in wonder, like he just discovered a treasure. “I’ve wanted to touch you for _such a long_ time.” Crowley admits, groaning softly as Sam breathes his name in pleasure. The hunter is struggling to hold back all his moans, his body shivering with each word Crowley purrs into his ear. God, the demons touches, and sensual voice were enough to get him off, and it was embarrassing.

“Fuck.” Sam breathes, eyes clinching shut at the soft chuckle against his neck.

“Feel good, Moose?” The demon smirks, slowly rubbing at the bulge in his lover’s sweatpants. “Gods, you’re so hard for me.” The hunter chokes on a moan at the words and feeling. When he opens his eyes, his breath stops for a second.

Crowley is pulling his sweatpants down, and freeing him from his boxers with ease. He swallows at the sight of Crowley’s hand wrapped around his erection, stroking it with slow flicks of his wrist.

“Shit, Crowley.” Sam moans out, gripping the bedsheets in an effort to hold onto anything. “Oh god.” He hears a sigh of pleasure come from the demon’s lips, letting him know his lover watching his actions as well.

“Hard to believe you’re like this because of me.” Crowley sighs again, kissing a trail of wet kisses down Sam’s neck as he starts to increase his pace gradually. Sam shifts against the hand, licking his lips when he feels something poking him from behind. He swallows and shifts again, enjoying the moan that the demon releases. He gasps, eyes closing as the hand keeps pumping faster.

“Fuck! Crowley...” Sam pants, not knowing how the king of hell was so good at giving a mere handjob. “You’re too good.” The hunter groans, gasping when the demon’s mouth starts to leave dark marks all over his neck. With each quick pump, Sam’s gut was coiling with red hot pleasure that made his toes curl.

He’s never experienced a handjob that was this good, and fuck, it feels like he’s in high school or college again, everything so sensitive. His breathing speeds up as he lightly bucked into the hand, groaning quietly. He shuts his eyes, knowing if he keeps looking at Crowley’s hand wrapped around him, he won’t last another minute. Damn, how was it that if felt _this_ fucking good?

“I can tell you’re getting close.” Crowley purrs into the flushed ear softly, lips mouthing at the lobe. “That’s it, Sam. Cum for me.” And fuck, Sam releases hard into the hand stroking him, moaning Crowley’s name with a sharp cry. He pants softly, groaning as the demon purrs in pleasure, nipping at the mark on his neck.

It takes him a moment to regain his breath, but when he does, Sam turns to kiss Crowley passionately, enjoying the sound of pleasure from the demon. He presses closer, feeling his lover’s erection poking him though the slacks.

Crowley made him feel good, so he gets on his knees, and it’s so worth it to see the demon’s face flush like that. His lover runs a hand through his hair, already enjoying himself.

“Sam, are you-“

“Positive. I want to suck you.” The hand in his hair tightens at the words, and just nods, biting his lips like Sam had done earlier.

When he was finally free, he gave a low groan when warm lips wrapped around him, sucking slowly. He catches Sam’s gaze for a split second before looking away.

“Bloody hell.” Crowley groans, eyes shutting as he plays with the long hair. He can’t look at Sam, or he won’t last long at all. Not that he would at this rate.

Sam was far too experienced, and damn it, he should not be able to deepthroat him that easily.

“Fucking hell, Sam.” Crowley gasps, giving a small tug to the hair and earning a small groan. “You’ve had experience.” Not that he minds, but the thought of Sam on his knees for anyone else-

That thought is quickly forgotten when Sam starts bobbing his head, and Crowley actually gives the smallest whimper.

“I’m not gonna last much longer, love.” Crowley warns, his accent thickening. Sam just takes it as cue to suck harder, and damn it, Crowley was gripping the hair even harder as he came.

“For fucks sake, darling.” The demon breathes softly, regaining his breath. He pulls the other to him, kissing him hard as he pushes him against the mattress, straddling him. When they pull away, Sam shivers at the position, knowing he was in for a long night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Destiel smut. I'm still new at writing that.


End file.
